Potentia Regree
by Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie
Summary: I walked to the portrait and thought "why not nothings going to happen " oh how wrong I was. The next thing I knew, I was falling down a pound with a loud "splash!".Read inside to know what happens -


Chapter 1-The beginning

My name is Ariel Beaufort. I'm twelve years old. I wish to commit suicide. You might be wondering why a girl who has yet to become an adult wish to end her life. Here is a little flashback of mine which states it all.

I was having the worst day of my life now. First off I woke up late and started to dress in my shirts and jeans that I chose yesterday night brushed my hair in a rough way that my mother would kill me for and ran to school with an empty stomach which led to a gastric pain when I'm having PE. I forgot to bring my MP3 and my lunch money since I was practically running such a long distance this morning. My books were no where to be found or you could say, I forgot to bring it for almost all of my classes and I got to write a apology letter and reflection to every teacher that I forgot to bring. And to make things worst my irritating friend here Helen is talking 24/7 non-stop since I return to class after I came back from my scolding from my English teacher. Now it's giving me a bite sized headache!

"Helen please stop your blabbering already I'm not in a **very **good mood here."

"Eh but I have yet to get to the best part of my shopping spree from yesterday."

"Please just shut it!" I grumbled. She really kept quite for just **1 minute** only! But the next lesson everything changed my mood. It's my favorite period. History and luckily I brought the textbook as today I can't wait to listen to a chapter I have been waiting for. It was on the most famous Funtomhive company!

"Okay class gets your books out we're starting the lesson now." Mr Heath said as he entered the class.

~Time skip~

When I got home in the afternoon, I went up to my room but not forgetting to greet my mom and dad along the way. I turned on my computer and searched for the house of Ciel Phantomhive. In class that day, I heard how he manages to run the company at the age of thirteen and was head of the prestigious Phantomhive family. He run the most popular toy and confectionary company and has a horrible past which is not stated in the textbook.

I searched and searched until I found it. It's just on the outskirts of London and I'm going to it. I grabbed my art materials and put it in a bag slung it around my neck, went out quietly since my parents hate me going out after coming home and I took my bike along with me. I rode at full speed to the direction of the mansion. It was quite a long journey to it but I finally made it. The mansion was a little ruined by the great fire but I could still go in there but I really need to work fast at sketching the building since I arrived later than I expected. Inside was burnt at the roof and the wall was cracking from the weather changes. The marble tiles were cracked as well with some plants growing in between them. From what I can tell, It was really beautiful if I minus off all of the damages. I walked towards the grand staircase and saw a portrait that was very beautiful yet strange. It wasn't covered in neither dust nor cracks or even burnt or a tear marks at all. It's like something or someone saved it. I shook out of my thoughts for awhile and found a place to seat on and drew the portrait. By the time I finished, it was already going to be sun down. I packed my things and was about to leave but on the back of my mind, something told me I should go and touch the painting. I was about to deny it when my own legs started to walk towards the painting. By the time I realized it, I was in front of it. I sighed and thought "why not nothings going to happen anyway" oh but I was so wrong about that statement. When I touched it, my whole vision blurred and the next thing I knew, I was falling down a pond with a loud and hard "splash!" I was lucky I threw my bag away from me when I fell if not all my beautiful drawings would be ruined. I swam to the edge and lay on the grass coughing and panting since I have a very low stamina that I'm considered very weak in class. Than I heard foot steps running towards me. I staggered up and cursed "Crap!" softly and tried to walk but I fell again but this time large hands hold me before I hit the ground. I look up blurry eyes to see someone clad in black with red, blood red eyes and a small boy running towards me with several other people behind him before I past out cold in this persons arm.

* * *

A/N: Hi readers! So how did I do? was it a little boring or interesting or some other feelings mixed into each other? This was a little inspiration after I read "What a fictional world" so you would see a little similarity with the pound and splash and the low stamina part. Okay so the plot is like how Ariel learns a little history in real life and than she finds out things that are not in textbooks in our time. I'll only tell you up until here for now since the ending part i can't decide for her to stay there are return and how she returned. So just enjoy it first^^ R&R please. Critisim are welcomed and other insults. Oh and if your wondering about the tittle it should be read as "the power of" for potentia but I still can't find regree but in dictionary in a little different spelling, its meaning is to go backwards. If anyone knows the answer please tell me okay.


End file.
